ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Nickelodeon Movies: 'iCarly: The Sequel' will be better than 'iCarly: The Movie' as promise
iCarly: The Sequel will have a lot of new things going on this year. New adventure, new romances, new places and new faces including special guess appearances of R&B singer Chris Brown, and guess appearances of new characters, Kristen Stewart as Jerry Trainor's new girlfriend, Nico Tortorella as Miranda Cosgrove's new boyfriend and James Caviezel and both Trainor and Cosgrove's father who is divoreced. Nickelodeon Movies promises fans that iCarly: The Sequel will be even better than iCarly: The Movie because lot of new things and excitement is all for them. What to expect, they are going on a cruise, making it the most successful family vaction of all-time. Both films will be mixed from Home Alone and The Hangover. Nickelodeon Movies has given the film's production budget to $85 million, which is $35 million times higher than the original's $50 million production budget. It was promising for much better business at the box office when iCarly: The Movie became a huge hit grossing $113 million domestically after its $50 million opening. Will iCarly: The Sequel get better when The Hangover has made $44 million and up to $277 million, while The Hangover: Part II did better opening to $85 million, and currently up to $154 million, and still playing in theaters. The Hangover costs $35 million to make while its sequel was right when it opened bigger to a bigger budget of $80 million. Sex and the City is also a box office success when grossing in $152 million after its $57 million opening and cost $65 million to produce. However, its sequel Sex and the City 2 costs $100 million to produce but it fall to $95 million after its disappointing $31 million opening. Were not sure if iCarly: The Sequel can have that same ability. Also Home Alone is a success grossing $17 million in its opening weekend and eventually went high up to $285 million while its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York did a much better opening to $31 million and it quickly land lower to $173 million, which is still a success. Doesn't even matter to them as long as it is a huge success for both of them. Some sequels do better than the first ones and some did worst than the first ones, but Nickelodeon Movies is hopping that iCarly: The Sequel is doing better than iCarly: The Movie because they decided to film a big adventure for Carly Shay (Cosgrove) and her friends and brother (Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Trainor). True Jackson, VP: The Movie did horrible at the box office when grossing $30 million, but didnt went too far from its $45 million budget, and they should get their money back as it should make in at least $100 million domestically. iCarly, the TV show, has capture with a couple of successful ratings such as its series premiere debuts of 13 million views in fall 2007. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor will return for the sequel as it hits theaters on July 27, 2012, two years after the first film. Category:Blog posts